wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clarinet
C L A R I N E T This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Clarinet is a RainWing/LeafWing hybrid. She has the basic body as a LeafWing but has a RainWing tail, and fins by her ears. Her horns are like a LeafWing's and are dark spruce brown. Her upper scales are a new leaf green and her belly is a dark mahogany brown. She has raining spots that can change color. She has blue eyes and her ear fins can change color as well as the end of her tail and spines. She is super small for her age and her bones and muscles are very weak and can easily break. P E R S O N A L I T Y Clarinet is very quirky and tends to be very high spirited. Her voice I very high pitched due to the fact that she has tight vocal cords in result of being a hybrid. When she sneezes, hiccups, or coughs, it sounds like a clarinet squeak. She like to make wood instruments like bongos, flutes, pipes, and of course, the clarinet. She has made up many melodies, mostly high spirited ones. Clarinet can be very sleepy too and likes to doze off when bored. She can't fully control her transitional scales but they change with her mood. Normally they are a bright happy pink. When she gets excited, they turn yellow. When she is sad, they turn blue. Why she gets nervous, they turn purple and when she gets scared, they turn green. S K I L L S *Good Wood Wind player. *Talented singer H I S T O R Y Clarinet was born in Pyhrria in the Rain Kingdom away from Pantala. Her mother, a RainWing had visited there and fell in love with a LeafWing by the name of Oakensheild. When she returned to Pyhrria, she was in egg. Clarinet hatched very small and weak. Yet her mother loved her dearly. Clarinet loved nature and always enjoyed listening to all the musical sounds of the rainforest. She would often hum along or whistle with the birds and creatures. Her mother homeschooled her afraid that she would be bullied in public school because of her weird looks. Even being schooled from home though didn't stop the bullying. Never did any fellow RainWings tease Clarinet, but the NightWings who shared the rainforest would pick on her. This really crushed Clarinet as she wants to be liked by everyone. Her mother explained to her that there are some nasty dragons in the world who don't care about the feelings of others. This saddened Clarinet to think that such dragons existed. It bothered her a lot and she went into a state of depression and anxiety. Her depression lasted for a year and it began to effect her mother whom tried very hard to cheer her up. To help herself forget her worries, Clarinet would often fly through the Rainforest on her own, just surrounding herself with nature. One fortunate day, when she was taking a nap in a tree, a sloth climbed onto her neck. Clarinet named her sloth, Rii. Rii did keep her good company and helped a lot with Clarinet's depression problem. On her fifth hatchday, her mother gave her a clarinet carved from wood. Clarinet wasn't so sure about it first, but her mother insisted she try it. At first, Clarinet was horrible at playing the wood wind, but with time and practice, she became really good at it. Many of the songs she wrote were inspired by things in the rain forest, naming her compositions such as The Monkey's Play Song and Blooming of the Hibiscus. Clarinet's songs soon started getting audiences when she would go out into the forest to play. Sometimes, she would get a coin or two thrown into her clarinet case. After talking with her mother, Clarinet decided to do a concert in her village preforming all the songs she had written so far. At first, it was low turn out, but by the end, everyone, and a few passing RainWings and NightWings stopped to watch. Clarinet decided to do a concert every two weeks in her village preforming a few old and new songs for her fans. Her name grew with popularity and by her 7th concert, the village was overflowing with fans. One day, her name reached Queen Glory who came to one of her concerts. Queen Glory was very impressed and talked to Clarinet about doing a special performance in her palace. Clarinet was flattered and immediately accepted the invitation. She wrote a new song special for Queen Glory called, "The Glory of the RainWings". At the special performance, everyone was blown away by Clarinets new song. Queen Glory herself proclaimed that the song be the RainWing Anthem. Clarinet soon had to do a concert just once a month since so many dragon turned up, it was hard to do one every two weeks. Still she became a celebrity of the RainWings. Her name has even gone beyond the Rainforest and she has gained a few MudWing, SandWing, and SeaWing fans who turn up at her concerts sometimes. One year, Clarinet went on tour around Pyhrria and preformed to all of the Queens. Today, Clarinet is a very famous song writer and clarinet player favorited by many dragons across Pyhrria. T R I V I A *I was inspired to make Clarinet since I play the clarinet. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y Clarinet_avaloncat.png|old version Clarinet reference.png|reference |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to relationships) Stormjumper Thinks she is a very interesting and unique dragon. Can get along quite well with her and enjoys having simple chats. She also thinks she is a very pretty dragon. {| Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Status (Celebrity)